Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 16 - Live Eviction + Przebieg (Hell Begins)
Plik:Slower.gif Imposterze, powiedz przecie Kim Ty jesteś. A Imposter odpowiedział. "Facetem jestem, Addie Chen" center|335 px PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Yuu po raz drugi został Głową Domu. Nominował on Jarvisa i Portię do eksmisji. Dom natomiast nominował Ritę. Jarvis i Portia pragnęli się zemścić na Yuu, niszcząc mu ubrania. Tsunami desperacko szuka faceta. Rita wygrała veto i użyła na sobie, nie zmieniając nominacji Yuu. TONIGHT: Kto opuści dom Wielkiego Brata? 100px 100px oraz poznamy tożsamość Impostera. To wszystko w dzisiejszym odcinku! 600px Addie Chen: Dzisiaj wszyscy poznają tożsamość Impostera. Mogę wam zdradzić, że nikt nie typował tej osoby. Kto opuści dom Wielkiego Brata? Jarvis Sans czy Portia? Dowiemy się już niedługo. But first... Jak uciec przed psychopatą, jeżeli musisz z tą osobą mieszkać? Dzień 23, Noc'Rita: Piąta ceremonia veto zakończona.' *wszyscy uczestnicy przytulają się do siebie* 100px Co za fatalny tydzień. Jestem nadal nominowany, a obok mnie Portia. Gdyby Rita nie wygrała tego zadania...Dziewczyna miała po prostu szczęście. Głupi ma zawsze szczęście. Portia po veto meeting podchodzi do Rity, Mówi, jej żeby lepiej się modliła, aby Portia odpadła, bo jak zostanie to Rita przestanie mieć życie w domu Wielkiego Brata. 100px Dałam jej szansę? Dałam. Dostała ostrzeżenie i nie użyła na mnie swojego Veto. Spoko, twój wybór, ale wybrałaś najgorsze co mogłaś. Jeszcze będziesz błagać aby cię stąd wypuścili... Rita zachowuje zimną krew i wyjaśnia Portii, by ta przestała ją zaczepiać i wymyślać sobie bajeczki w swojej głowie, które nie dzieją się w rzeczywistości. Rita doradza kobiecie, aby udała się do dobrego psychiatry po programie, ponieważ Portia ma problemy emocjonalne, które bagatelizuje i martwi się o nią, aby nie popełniła głupstwa jakiegoś. Dodaje również, że opuszczenie przez Nią domu Wielkiego Brata wyjdzie kobiecie na zdrowie. 100px Portia przeraża mnie swoimi atakami na moją osobę. Powoli zaczyna się to robić bardzo nieprzyjemne oraz zaczynam odczuwać bardzo duży dyskomfort z tego powodu. Mam nadzieję, że widzowie dostrzegają ten sam problem u kobiety tak, jak ja i będą głosować, aby to JS pozostał w rezydencji Wielkiego Brata, ponieważ mężczyzna zasługuje bardziej na pozostanie tutaj niż Portia. Dla niej najlepszym wyjściem jest opuszczenie lokacji. Jak zdecydujecie? Tego nie wiem. Uszanuję wasz wybór, jakkolwiek on będzie. Plik:Sypialnia.png SypialniaKiedy wszyscy już śpią Portia niespodziewanie wstaje z łóżka. Zmierza w kierunku kuchni i zabiera nóż kuchenny. Scena jak z horroru. Kobieta wraca do sypialni, szuka wzrokiem łóżka Rity. Powoli do niech podchodzi. Blask noża odbija się w przerażający sposób. Kamera kieruje się na ryj Rity. Nie wie że to ostatnie beztroskie chwile jej życia. Na twarzy Portii pojawia się złowieszczy uśmiech, zaczyna bawić się nożem, spoglądając na Ritę. 100px W sumie chciałam ją obudzić i przestraszyć, ale nie jestem jakaś chora psychicznie, lol! Powiedzmy, że była to taka zapowiedź tego co planuję zrobić przez najbliższe tygodnie jeśli tylko przetrwam. Dzień 24 Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Rita oraz Portia siedzą na kanapach na patio. Kobiety dostrzegają, że Felicia oraz Tsunami grają w bilard. Dwie czarnuszki podchodzą do białasek i Rita zaczyna rozmowę. Kobieta chciałaby zażegnać konflikt pomiędzy nimi, ponieważ ma już dosyć bycia szkalowaną przez nie i prosi również, aby nie zwracały uwagi na Sebastiana. Kobieta może spędzać z nimi czas bez jego obecności, jednak pod jednym warunkiem. Zarówno Felicia, jak i Tsunami muszą zobowiązać się przed nią, że uszanują jej relację z mężczyzną i przestaną w nią ingerować, a jeżeli będą miały problem z mężczyzną, to żeby go wyjaśniły z nim, a nie za jej pośrednictwem. 100px Chciałabym żyć w przyjaźni z Tsunami oraz móc tolerować Felicję z Delicji, jednak jest ciężko z tym, skoro nie akceptują mojego związku z Sebastianem. Ja go kocham i nie odwrócę się od niego, ale przecież nie muszą się z nim zadawać. Mogę przebywać z nimi bez jego obecności. No ciekawa jestem, jak potoczy się nasza rozmowa na patio. Tylko wtedy przekonam się i upewnię, czy warto jest poświęcać im swój czas oraz uwagę na budowanie kontaktów i relacji z nimi. 100px I ona myśli, że ja przymknę oko na Sebastiana? W życiu! Gdyby zmądrzała to powiedziałaby nam, że kończy relację z Sebastianem 'cause he is a poison. Chyba nasza gwiazdunia poczuła się osamotniona, że przyszła do nas z taką prośbą. Ja jednak jestem szczera w takich kwestiach, nie będę jej dawała nadziei na jakąkolwiek bliższą relację dopóki zadaje się z chciwym fiutem. Felicia z wrażenia upuszcza kij do bilardu. Po chwili jednak uśmiecha się i mówi, że jej prośba jest niewykonalna, bo nie mogłaby patrzeć jak jedna z jej przyjaciółek utyka w toksycznym związku. Felicia mówi, że uznaje tylko możliwe kompromisy, więc nie będzie udawać, że to ma prawo wyjść. Jednak nie zamierza załatwiać problemów za jej pośrednictwem, tylko tyle może zagwarantować. Tsunami odpowiada, że osobiście nie ma nic przeciwko Ricie, ale boli ją to, że kompletnie zignorowała cierpienie, przez jakie przeszła przez Sebastiana. Uważa, że to było niekoleżeńskie i czuje się zraniona. Bo wyznania żadnej kobiety nigdy nie powinny być poddane wątpliwościom. Mówi, że jest gotowa żyć w zgodzie z Ritą, ale ciężko jej będzie być przyjaciółką kogoś, kto jest z kimś, kto bije kobiety. 100px Cieszę się, że Rita chce się pogodzić. Niestety boli mnie to, że wciąż jest z Sebastianem, który podniósł swoją rękę na mnie. Ciężko mi to zaakceptować i wątpię, że będziemy bliskimi przyjaciółkami. Rita mówi do Felicii, że jeszcze będzie kobieta chciała z nią porozmawiać. Tymczasem odchodzi od dziewczyn, wchodzi do domu, pozostawiając Diamond z Felicią oraz Tsunami. 100px Felicia jest jak chodząca zagadka. Nie wiesz, czego po niej można się spodziewać. Jest niczym gracz pokerowy, twarz jak mur, bez wyrazu i wciąż ta sama. Ściana płaczu nie jest nam w tym domu potrzebna. 100px Gdyby Rita przyszła z prośbą o pomoc uwolnienia się od toksycznego związku to byłabym pierwsza do pomocy! Inaczej żadnego konfliktu nie zażegnamy, bo ja nie będę mogła znosić ciągłego odrzucania moich słusznych rad co do Sebastiana. Jak Rita przejrzy na oczy to jeszcze do mnie wróci! Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px 100px Kobiety przygotowują obiad dla siebie. Tsunami pokazuje dziewczynom swoją rodzinną recepturę na spaghetti z sosem bolońskim. Mówi, że sekretem tej receptury jest dodanie do sosu mleka z piersi. Tsunami mówi, że niestety nie mają nikogo, kto karmi piersią, wiec muszą zadowolić się krowim mlekiem. Portia mówi, że powinna zrobić jeszcze jedną porcję dla tej jebanej kurwy Yuu, bo chciałaby dosypać mu tam czegoś i go otruć, bo tylko tak można się pozbyć tej rudej szmaty z domu Wielkiego Brata. Diamond mówi, że Yuu to okropny człowiek i nie może go już znieść, a potem zaczyna mieszać sos w garnku. 100px Cieszę się, że razem z dziewczynami gotujemy obiad. To tylko zwiastuje, że niedługo upichcimy w tym domu coś więcej niż obiad. Podzielam zdanie Portii, ale nigdy bym nie otruła Yuu serwując mu zatrute danie. To zostawiłoby zbyt wiele śladów, poza tym - to moja rodzinna receptura, ona ma pożywiać ciało i duszę, a kończyć żywot. 100px Tsunami jest świetną kucharką. Muszę spróbować jej przepisu. Nie boję się nowych wyzwań! Moim zdaniem inni mieszkańcy nas nie doceniają, ale my jesteśmy takim trio, który robi w tym domu wszystko. Bardzo chciałabym znaleźć się z tymi dziewczynami w finale. Zawsze jestem za kobiecą siłą. Tak sobie gotując rozmowa schodzi na temat rodzicielstwa. Kobiety rozmawiają czy są za tym, by karmić dzieci piersią w miejscu publicznym. Diamond mówi, że bardzo chciałaby mieć dziecko, ale nigdy nie znalazła do tego odpowiedniego partnera. Teraz, gdy zjawił się Aaron, wszystko może się zmienić i już za niedługo może zostać mamą. 100px Jak bardzo chcę zostać i zniszczyć Yuu i Ritę! Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px100px Yuu zaprasza do swojego apartamentu Dana, Cornela, Rite, Felixa, Aarona oraz Sebastiana. Kiedy wszyscy zebrali się w pokoju podaje każdemu szklankę whisky. Mówi że musi z nimi poważnie porozmawiać na temat gry bo to co obserwuje od kilku już wyprowadza go z równowagi. Prosi wszystkich na spojrzenie na jeden z ekranów na którym widać kobiety wesoło szczebiocące w salonie, po czym zaczyna uderzać ręką w stolik krzycząc "nein, nein, nein" dodając że dłużej tak być nie może. Chwilę później Yuu dochodzi do siebie i przemawia dalej mówiąc że ta czwórka ma jawny pakt i nawet nie kryją się ze swoim sojuszem a teraz jest ostatni moment by je powstrzymać i przejąć władzę w grze. Wiem że niektórzy z was mają bliskie relacje z niektórymi z tych zacnych dam *spogląda na Dana i Aarona* jednak musicie pamiętać że dla nich jesteście jedynie chodzącym dildo a przyjaciółki będą dla nich zawsze ważniejsze. Więc albo jesteście tutaj po to żeby zamoczyć albo po to by grać, wybór należy do was. Niech za przykład posłuży wam Portia która tak kocha swoje przyjaciółki że wolała poświęcić swoje bezpieczeństwo żeby ratować ich dupy. Chcę abyśmy założyli wspólnie sojusz który roboczo nazwałem PIS (Precz irytującym Sukom) by przeciwstawić się ich układowi który każdy chyba widzi gołym okiem. Yuu obiecuje wszystkim zebranym że nie zagłosuje na żadnego z nich czy to jako uczestnik czy to jako HoH póki nie rozwalą suk w drobny pył po czym zachęca innych obecnych do zabrania głosu w tej sprawie i siada na swoje miejsce. 100px Nie mogę pozwolić aby one rozdawały karty. Może przesadziłem z reakcją ale to powinno pomóc niektórym uświadomić sobie w jakiej sytuacji się znajdują. Sebastian z uśmiechem przyjmuje propozycję Yuu i od razu zgadza się na sojusz. Ma już dosyć tych bezczelnych krętaczek cały czas oczerniających jego imię. Chłopak również obiecuje wszystkim zebranym, że nie będzie głosował na nich dopóki nie wyeliminują całej tej spiskującej gromadki i ma nadzieję, że wszyscy pozostali zebrani również się do tego zobowiążą. 100px No wreszcie ktoś mówi do rzeczy! Oby ten plan się udał.Znisczmy ten damski czworokąt raz na zawsze! 100px Marzenia się spełniają! Zostałem prezesem PISu i nawet mam członka... mojej organizacji *płacze* 100px Moja intuicja podpowiada mi, że po tej eksmisji stanie się coś, co na zawsze zmieni mój stosunek do Sebastiana. Obawiam się tego, nie ukrywam, ale zobaczymy, co pokaże czas. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px Diamond siedzi w ogródku robiąc sobie pedicure. Aaron przychodzi na czworaka do kobiety i zaczyna szczekać. Prosi ją o klapsa w pupę. Zaskoczona Diamond odrzuca propozycję, bo jest przeciwna jakiejkolwiek agresji i nigdy nie skrzywdziłaby Aarona. Mężczyzna prosi, żeby Diamond dała mu powąchać lakier do paznokci. 100px Martwię się o Aarona. Ostatnimi czasy dziwnie się zachowuje. Nie ma mowy, żebym dała mu klapsa! To jest mój niedźwiadek i nie pozwolę go skrzywdzić. Między mną a Aronem rodzi się coś wyjątkowego. Chyba się zakochałam. Diamond nie chce, żeby Aaron się uzależnił. Poza tym i tak już skończyła swój pedicure. Bierze na palca miód, który leżał na stole i zaczyna częstować nim Aarona. Zadowolony Aaron delektuje się miodem. Diamond w międzyczasie zastanawia się jak ubrać się podczas live eviction. Na pewno nie założy swojej różowej sukienki, bo ona jest na okazję, kiedy kobieta będzie nominowana. Doradza się Aarona. 100px Na finał zrobię sobie diamentowy manicure. Różowa sukienka jest na okazję jak będę zagrożona. Czerwony top z rogami jest na okazję jak zagrożony będzie Yuu. Teraz zagrożeni są moi przyjaciele. Nie mam pojęcia co ubrać. Może żółty? To taki przyjazny i ciepły kolor. Z drugiej strony ktoś z nich odpadnie i może im być przykro, gdybym ubrała żółty. Czarny z kolei jest zbyt depresyjny - odpadnięcie to nie koniec świata. Aaron doradza, żeby ubrała czarną, bo ma dzisiaj chrapkę na czarną kobietę kot. Poza tym odda czarnym kolorem hołd wyeksmitowanej osobie. 700px Za chwilę po przerwie...Jarvis albo Portia pożegna się z domem Wielkiego Brata. Oni nadal walczą o wasze głosy: 500px 500px Plik:Eviction-night.gif Tylko jedna osoba była na tropie Impostera. Aby poznać jego tożsamość uczestnicy musieli znaleźć 8 pionków, które zostały ukryte w domu Wielkiego Brata. ''' W pierwszym tygodniu - Sebastianowi udało się znaleźć cztery pionki. 100px Znalazłem trochę pionków o dzięki temu wskazówek, ale nadal głowie się nad tym kto jest importerem.... Niby ta osoba nie jest matką, nigdy nie była w więzieniu, dostała przynajmniej jeden głos w zadaniu o HOH w pierwszym odcinku i nie była w tamtym odcinku nominowana do eksmisji, ale nadal nie wiem kto to jest. Gdyby Sebastian znalazł jeszcze 4 pozostałe pionki - poznałby tożsamość Impostera. Jednak nigdy do tego nie doszło, a fałszywy uczestnik mógł spokojnie spać. 100px Tak! To ja! *śmieje się złowieszczo* Imposter musiał każdego tygodnia robić zamieszanie w Domu Wielkiego Brata. Przez pięć tygodni wywołał wiele kłótni między uczestnikami. 100px Yuu był najłatwiejszy do ogrania. To jest takie dziecko. Robiłem z nim, co chciałem. Imposter również rozkochał w sobie Cornela. 100px Jeśli Cornel to będzie oglądał, to musi wiedzieć, że nie jestem nim zainteresowany. Owszem jest on najprzystojniejszy z castu, ale nie mogę się spotykać z kimś, kto nie potrafi wymówić poprawnie moje imię. Imposter nie mógł wygrywać zadań. 100px Musiałem im pokazać, że staram się w zadaniach. Inaczej mogliby coś podejrzewać. Imposter również po sobie zostawi niemiłą niespodziankę... Plik:Red_Room - 1.png Plik:Red_Room - 2.png Jarvis Sans wchodzi do pomieszczenia i zostawia tam puszkę Pandory. Plik:Puszka Pandory.png 100px Jeżeli uda mi się przetrwać 5 tygodni...Moja Puszka Pandory sama się otworzy. Jednakże jeśli uda im się mnie wyeliminować to uczestnicy zostaną nagrodzeni, a Puszka Pandory pozostanie zamknięta na wieki... W tym '''pomieszczeniu. 700px 100px JARVIS SANS 100px PORTIA Widzowie przemówili, nadszedł wasz czas. Przez ostatnią dobę widzowie głosowali na mieszkańca, który ma opuścić dom Wielkiego Brata. Mogę teraz podać imię mieszkańca z największą liczbą głosów a zarazem czwartego wyeliminowanego... 100px JARVIS SANS JARVIS, straciłeś swoje miejsce w domu Wielkiego Brata. Pożegnaj się z mieszkańcami i opuść dom. 700px CZAS SIĘ DOWIEDZIEĆ DRODZY UCZESTNICY... JAK WYGLĄDA PRAWDZIWE PIEKŁO! kamera pokazuje otwierającą się Puszkę Pandory ZARAZ PO PRZERWIE DRUGA CZĘŚĆ LIVE EVICTION ORAZ ZADANIE O GŁOWĘ DOMU! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach